Lover So Quiet
by FireFly-Lives
Summary: Hurt by one and Healed by another


Lover So Quite

Her voice so dark and dreary, so soft and light. Yet you hear her voice from a distance. I fell in love with that voice. It made me think of dark red lips and soft skin. It made me dream of clouds and soft summer air. The one thing that I love the most is her eyes. Her voice is carrying the tune and melody, but her eyes are quite and secretive, an unsolved puzzle that was left alone to gather dust. Forgotten.

When I looked into the dancing crowd, one face stuck out, only one. He was the only one that wasn't dancing, wasn't just watching my hips or my breast. I don't know what to call it, but it made my skin cool and get goosebumps. He just watched until the end of my show.

"Kikyo! Lets go!" Kagome yelled. "Yeah, I'm coming!" Kikyo rushed downstairs to face the music. Kagome and Kikyo lived in an apartment that wasn't bad, but wasn't nice. They lived off of ramen and chips. Kagome the front girl for the band "Sharp Glass" which consisted two other boys and another girl drummer. The good thing about having a Kikyo as a sister is that she showed up for every one of their shows, if that was a good thing anyway.

Kagome used to date a guy from another band, his name is Kouga. And she thought they could be something together, you know go somewhere. But Kouga wasn't ready and he cheated on her. Yeah, that's a man for you. Kagome was hurt of course, but she didn't expect anything less of him.

It happened when she surprised him by going to one of the shows he didn't tell her about. He was up there shaking his lovely hips and nice butt. Dancing and singing, swaying his thighs here and there. His voice dark and deep, his face full of emotions. She stood in the back of the crowd to admire her lover. To watch those hips and hair swing around his music. A hard and loud, and with heaving drumbeats and complicated guitar chords. Kagome loved to watch Kouga up on stage. After he was done she made her way behind the stage, since she worked and played there, security let her pass.

Kagome walked back to where the bands go, she spotted Kouga sitting on a couch alone, but then there was a girl. Kagome was in the doorway watching her lover kiss and rub this girl. He didn't notice her yet, but his band did. All of them gathered at the food table stopped their cramming and followed Kagome's gaze. Kouga still didn't notice Kagome there standing, watching him pleasure this girl right in front of her. "Umm… Kouga, man." One of his band members said. And right when he looked up, he saw the back of her head, walking really fast from him. He got up and ran after her. "Kagome! Wait!" He called after her; he ran and caught her arm. But she didn't say anything, just looked into his eyes, his lying eyes. "Kagome, look I'm sorry. I love you, I promise." He whispered in a low soft voice she has heard and couldn't resist.

She still didn't say anything, just looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. She wanted to give in, wanted to forgive, but she knew this isn't going to be the last time or the first. "Kagome?" He whispered. Kagome reached up her hand a wiped away his hair from his cheek and then rested it on his cheek. He looked into her eyes and didn't see any answer. "Bye." Was all she whispered. And walked away from him.

Sometimes Kagome thinks of Kouga. They did date for a year, and it to end so suddenly, it hurt Kagome. She didn't know if he felt the same, because that night at the show was the last time she spoke to him or saw him. He called until he got the idea that she wasn't coming back to him. She just continued to play and work with her band, and just moved on.

"Kagome do you work tonight?" Kikyo asked. "Nope, but I play tonight." "What songs are going to play?" Kikyo asked. "Mask." "Cool, I'll be there."

Her voice started slow and soft. Quite and beautiful.

"This is Mask."

"_Straighten on my face, but in perfect place._

_Cold and hard, but covered so well _

_Hides the real me, isn't it swell_

_Goodbye my true self, good bye to all that is real_

_The mask never warms, the mask hides all harms_

_Rough and unbending, but keeps me hidden_

_So tightly fitted, molded to my face and to my eyes_

_My lips covered _

_Can't you see me? No_

_I can't see myself._

_I'm not readable. _

_For once, you can't read my pages._

_The mask never warns, the mask causes harm._

_She is rough and unbending, but keeps me hidden from myself_

_So tightly fitted, molded to my face and to my eyes_

_My lips covered_

_I suffocate"_

Kagome ended the song softly and hard. Her voice cold and her eyes unemotional. Kagome looked into the crowd and spotted those eyes that she has seen before.

Sesshomaru was pretty amazed at how her voice is so beautiful. He can feel her sadness, and her pain.

Sesshomaru didn't get a chance to talk to her this time since his band is next. His music is dark, so sexy. Tight leather and see through shimmer shirts, and percings. His long hair tied in a half pony. His style is just so sexy.

Sesshomaru walks up onto the stage. And when he opens his mouth and the sweetest voice leaks out. Deep and hard.

"_Tough the darkness, I remember. _

_Tearing and ripping of my skin._

_Claws painted black. _

_A face, angelic._

_Dancing and swaying of the wind_

_Lips painted red_

_Come to me my little demon._

_My little temptation. _

_Come to me so I might penetrate you. _

_Come to me and rest your clawed hand on my back._

_Come to me and rest your lips on my chest. _

_Beautiful little demon. _

_Beautiful little temptation._

_With your claws painted black_

_With your lips painted red_

I was memorized by his lips. And his amber eyes seem to find me in the crowd. I didn't want to hide. When he got off the stage he walked right to me. He looked down on me with so much want. He bent his head to my ear and whispered "Sesshomaru" I smiled and his name. I put my hand around his neck and helped myself up to be near his ear. "Kagome." I whispered back, and while I said I let my breath linger on his neck. I felt him smile.

He pulled back and looked at me. Then he kissed me, and I kissed him back. It was juicy and sensual, and it lit me in my thighs and in my neck. He walked away from me and turned with his speaking to me, telling me to follow him. And I did.

He took my hand and we walked to his home. It was hidden and hard to find. We walked in and everything was black and green. The carpets were thick and had old fashion patterns. It was all one level, and the dim light had shadows casted on his face. I didn't know what he was going to do, but in his eyes I saw safety.

He led me to his bedroom, it was painted a dark green. Everything was green and purple. He slowly took off his shirt, then his pants, and then his underwear. He sat down on the bed and turned to me. I did the same. His eyes watching me, studying my skin. His bed is big and long. It took up a lot of space, wall to wall.

After I was naked, standing in front of him. I walked toward him, one of his knees in between my thighs. He has long legs. He sat up straight. With him sitting on the bed and me standing up, he came to my nose that's how tall he is.

He began to kiss me. My neck, my breast. He then took one of my breasts into his hand and rubbed, causing me to be warm all over. I leaned my head back looking up at the green ceiling. The had one hand on my lower back and one on my breast. Taking it in and out of his mouth. I moaned because it felt so good.

He grabbed my by the back of the neck and lower back, easing me on to him, my legs straddling one of his. Lying on top of him, I look into his eyes and I kiss his lips. He pulled out from under me and laid next to me on his side, resting his head on a hand. "Kagome your beautiful. This is the first time I have seen a naked woman before. And you are the one I wanted to see first. Is it silly?" He asked me and I could tell that he is embarrassed. "No, it isn't silly. You are the first guy I have ever seen naked too. You're beautiful." Sesshomaru smiled, he is so quite and gentle. He leaned in towards me again, and he gently licked my nipple. It felt really good, and I loved it a lot.

He put a hand through my hair and down my back and I wasn't expecting it, he had both of his hands on my ass and he roughly grabbed and pulled me on top of him with my ass. It felt good. He took handfuls of it roughly. It hurt so much it felt good. I wanted to be rough too, so I kissed his neck and kissed his nipple gently but when he didn't expect, I bit it hard. He loved it. I nibbled all the way down his chest and bit hard on his lower stomach, my breasts was touching his penis.

I kissed the top of it. I went back up and took his face in between my hands and kissed him roughly, biting his lip.

We laid next to each other, we didn't have sex. We just slept together. It was the first time I slept all through the night. I felt his warmth next to my leg, it was hard. He straddled my leg, he slept so close to me. I loved it. Sesshomaru is wonderful, I want to make him my lover.

When I woke up Sesshomaru was staring at me. I woke up and the room was full of light. The light shined behind him, bouncing off his hair. His hand was gripped over my breast, rubbing his tumb in circles on my nipple. He leaned forward and kissed my neck.

When I got home, Kikyo was still asleep. I took a shower, and when I came out Kikyo was on my bed. "Where were you? You never came home." "I spent the night with a friend." "Who?" "Sesshomaru." I said with a smile.

I didn't know what to do from here. Should I go see him or just wait? No, I wanted him badly and I wanted to do what he did and even more.

So I went to go see him again.

I knocked on the door, his door. "Who is it?" He called from inside. "Its Kagome." And he opened the door to me.

Once he closed the door behind me he kissed me on my cheek and looked at with a smile on his mouth. "Kagome." He ran his hand through my hair, resting it on my neck.

We went to his bedroom in our skin, I laid down on my back and he crawled on top of me and kissed my breast then my lips. With both of his hands he rubbed both of my sides and spread my legs apart roughly. And this time he went inside of me, so hard and rough. In his eyes I saw red, and his nails grew into claws. There was hunger in his as he pounded into me. But I loved it, I felt it in every inch of me, I felt it.

We were like this for two hours, in this dance. I felt droplets of his sweat on my lips, it tasted like strawberries. He fell to my side after he came, my lips were sore for how hard he was. My whole body from the waste down was sore. He looked at me and I looked at him. He pulled me closer with his clawed hand and kissed my lips so tenderly, then my cheeks.

Sesshomaru is beautiful, and quite. I love that about him. My lover with long hair, my lover with red lips, my lover with claws, my lover with red in his eyes. My lover so quite.


End file.
